Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Potsie18
Summary: He likes her, she likes him, yet, they're not together. What's their problem? Answer: Stupidity. Just read and find out. Rated T for a reason I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm having a hard time finishing my first multi chaptered fanfic because I don't know how it will continue so I'm thinking very hard right now... but I still can't imagine how it will go. Bits of scenes appear in my head so I decided to write it down first.

I hope you'll like it! ^^

It was already five years after the fight with the organization, everyone already recovered from the shock it caused. It was also five years ago when Conan, or rather Shinichi, got over Ran, he didn't know how it happened and what caused it, he just felt... nothing. He still loves her, yes, but not romantically like he used to, more like a brotherly love. It also turns out that Ran also got over him but it was a year after him, she went to college and moved out of the agency, she's still visiting when there's occasions and weekends.

Since then, he had been living at his own house, since Subaru, who was really Akai, moved out and lived with his little sister, Sera. Oh, and he's still the little brat, Edogawa Conan, although he's not little now because he's a second year high school student, along with the others, their detective group still lives on with Genta as their self appointed leader.

-1-

Conan is currently in their club room juggling a ball while thinking other things and the three talking about their latest request about a lost project.

"I think someone with a grudge stole it" Genta suggested.

"Or maybe his clasmates broke it then hid it so he wouldn't know" Ayumi said.

"It really is a puzzling request" Mitsuhiko cupped his chin and started to think.

Thump, thump, thump. The sound of ball bouncing from Conan's feet.

Suddenly, Genta slammed his hand on the desk startling the three.

"Conan, don't kick the ball! It's distracting me, go outside if you don't want to help"

Conan glared at him after recovering from the shock. He picked up the ball he dropped and was about to open the door to go outside when the door knob turned on its own.

"Eh?" Conan stopped for a second, thinking if it's just his imagination.

Blag!

Conan fell backwards, the ball rolled away, he rubbed his sore nose which banged first on the door. "H... Haibara!" he exclaimed.

Haibara also looked surprised, she looked at him and smirked. "You're in the way, move"

Conan glared at her before standing up and dusting his slacks, his nose still red. He looked at Haibara once more, she's now sitting at the long chair by the cabinet reading her magazines. He's still a beginner when it comes to feelings, but he's proud that he's making a progress, and he just realized that he likes Haibara. He like to be around her, he like the way she smirks, the way she ignores him and when they're debating over something.

"Edogawa-kun, are you going outside?" he heard Haibara's voice which snapped him from his thoughts.

"Eh, uh, yes"

"Can you tell those guys to leave?" Shinichi looked over his shoulder, he could see her fan boys waiting by the door.

He grinned at her, "sure" he walked out and closed the door.

...

"See you tomorrow!" Ayumi bade goodbye before separating from them.

"Ai-san, about the school play next month..." Mitsuhiko started explaining about it to Haibara, who allowed him to call her by first name.

"I think it's good, why don't you show me the script later so we could start the preparations tomorrow" Haibara nodded at him, "bye"

Mitsuhiko blushed, "ah... the... then, bye" he ran, excited about hanging out at Hakase's later.

"Bye! See ya' tomorrow" Genta ran after Mitsuhiko.

The two started to walk again, Conan was listening to the conversation secretly.

"You've become pretty popular aren't you?" he teased her.

"So are you"

Conan placed his hand behind his head, "so, Mitsuhiko's going to hang out at your place later?"

Haibara looked at him, "you're listening aren't you?" her eyebrow raised.

"I just happen to hear that part" he also looked at her before looking away a few second later. 'Darn, this is so annoying' a light pink stained his cheek.

"He is, we're going to talk about something so you better stay at your house later" she warned "or else..."

He just frowned.

...

Conan was sitting by the veranda of his room, he was watching Hakase's house and the people inside it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back on the chair. He was told to stay at his house or punishment awaits. He could see the two talking inside because before Mitsuhiko arrived, he made an excuse that he forgot something and moved the curtain so he could see the inside from his veranda. He could see Mitsuhiko holding a small book and showing it to Haibara while pointing to some points.

"Ai-san, Ai-chan, Ai, Haibara" he frowned, "why am I only one calling her by last name?" he leaned forward resting his crossed arms on the concrete railing. "It must be nice to call her by first name" Conan stared at her back.

"Ai" he chuckled, "that felt nice"

He was amusing himself by calling her first name, he was having fun, but was cut when he saw Mitsuhiko change seat. He sat beside Haibara. He glared at his back.

'That kid, I already told him a long time ago that she's not suited for him' he grumbled, he wanted to go there and interrupt, he wasn't afraid of her punishment. But he wanted to show her that he could follow orders. So he sat there grumbling about Mitsuhiko seating close to her.

It was already 10pm when he left, he could go down and annoy her again but he didn't feel like doing it that night. Maybe because he was feeling kinda sad watching the two for five hours. He stood up, and went inside his house. He took a bath and cleaned his blazer before preparing to sleep. He was still thinking about the two when the telephone rang.

He reluctantly walked towards the telephone, "hello, do you know what time is it?" he asked the caller not minding if he sounded rude.

"Already asleep?"

His eyes widened, "H... Haibara" he suddenly had the urge to ask her about the talk she had with Mitsuhiko but restrained himself. "What's with the sudden call?" he half hoped that she called because she was expecting him to come but he didn't, in short, she missed him.

"Hakase just finished a new invention, he wanted to test it as quickly as possible, he wants you to come over" then she hung up.

Disappointed

"I'll come over" he whispered before returning the receiver.

...

[Hakase's house]

Conan walked slowly looking at the living room, and the kitchen.

"Maybe she's already sleeping" he went to the basement to help Hakase.

"What did you finish this time?" Conan looked up and was surprised to see who was there, his heart started beating double time.

Haibara turned her swivel chair around, "you really came" she stood up.

Conan stared at her, she's already in her pajama's and he couldn't stop thinking how sexy she would look after she woke up. He shook his head, red spreading on his cheeks.

"I... I thought Hakase wan... wanted me to test his in-invention?" he stuttered.

"He did" she walked passed him, he could smell the soap she used, it smelled sweet, "here, new glasses" she handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks" he asked professor to upgrade it.

"What did he put in it this time?" Haibara asked.

"Oh... eh, I just asked him to upgrade the distance of the tracking system"

She just looked at the glasses before turning off the computer.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights, good night" she went ahead to sleep.

"Good night" he whispered.

More disappointed

...

There. What do you think? Is it good? Or bad? Just tell me by leaving a review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm so happy to know that you like the first chapter ^^ Thanks for those who read it and those who gave reviews, (too lazy to put the names ^^;) but they know who they are! Again, thank you very much!

I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

This chapter is also chapter one but this time about what Haibara was thinking and feeling at that time. Hope you'll like it!

-1.1-

Haibara was walking from the library, where she helped in doing some chores for the teacher, to their club room, she was really annoyed that day because of the things that happened.

When she was sleeping this morning, Hakase's invention exploded, it wasn't a big deal if it wasn't in her bedroom. Hakase's invention was an alarm clock that would surely wake her up, well, at least it worked. Then, when she's at the classroom the teacher was always calling her to answer the questions, which really annoyed her. And now her fan boys are following her asking her to go out with them or something like that. She ignored all of them and continued her stride to their room.

She stopped in front of the door of their club room and was about to open the door when she heard Genta shout. Her hand stopped in mid air, then continued after a few seconds. She turned the knob and pushed the door, but it hit something. Hard. She opened the door, slowly, to avoid hitting, again, the object obstructing the door.

"H... Haibara!" it was Conan, he's holding his red nose. Probably the first one to hit the door.

She looked at him surprised, 'what's he doing there?' she thought before smirking.

"You're in the way, move"

Conan glared at her before standing up. Haibara walked to her usual seat after he moved and grabbed her magazine to read. She could see from the corner of her eye that he's still standing there, and she was pretty sure he was staring at her. She prevented a blush from showing by...

"Edogawa-kun, are you going outside?" asking him a stupid question.

"Eh, uh, yes" he seemed to be thinking about other things so he didn't notice, she mentally sighed in relief.

"Can you tell those guys to leave?" she added after seeing one of her fan boys peeking at the door, a good way to support her question... and to hide the reason why she really asked.

Conan grinned at her and she really liked that, "sure" then he went out.

...

Haibara smiled at Ayumi as she bade good bye. They continued to walk ahead.

"Ai-san, about the school play next month..." she looked at Mitsuhiko, she was the president of the class and Mitsuhiko was the vice president, Conan was absent that day and they agreed that only present students are allowed to be nominated.

Mitsuhiko told him about the story he chose for the play, when they should start practicing and when to do the props and costumes.

"I think it's good, why don't you show me the script later so we could start the preparations tomorrow" they stopped at the intersection where Genta and Mitsuhiko separate from them, "bye"

Mitsuhiko and Genta bade goodbye.

They continued to walk in silence, she was looking at the shops by the sidewalk while Conan was looking at the cars passing by.

"You've become pretty popular aren't you?" Conan started.

"So are you" she knows that he have his own fan club at school, boys and, mostly, girls, who admire his skills and looks.

"So, Mitsuhiko's going to hang out at your place later?" she was surprised when he asked that, she looked at her with a suspicious look.

"You're listening aren't you?"

"I just happen to hear that part" Conan also looked at her but after a few seconds he withdraw, she wasn't sure if it was the lights or not that a pinkish tint was seen on his cheek.

"He is, we're going to talk about something so you better stay at your house later, or else..." she knew that he would still go even if she said it. She was really sure.

...

"Here, this part can be cut because this is only an extra scene" Mitsuhiko pointed at the part. Haibara wrote the scene number.

"And this here," Mitsuhiko turned the pages "we could also omit this scene"

"Hey, are you sure you'll include Iwasawa-san in the play? He's quite a trouble maker" she asked.

"Yeah, he will be the head of the rebellion, a perfect role for him" Mitsuhiko turned the pages of the script book to look for scenes that can be omitted.

They talked about the play and everything about it for almost five hours. After finishing, Hakase invited Mitsuhiko to eat there, he happily accepted.

"Then we'll just have the voting tomorrow for the lead roles" Mitsuhiko said, he was standing on the porch.

"Okay, bye" she waited until Mitsuhiko disappeared behind the wall, she looked at Conan's house. She looked at his room's veranda. He really didn't come. She entered the house thinking what's his problem for not appearing that night.

She went to the basement to do some work, she's still working on the antidote even if Conan already said he didn't want it, she saw Hakase there, working with another gadget for Conan.

"Oh Ai-kun" Hakase removed his gloves and protective glasses, "could you give this to Shi- I mean, Conan-kun tomorrow" he handed her a new pair of glasses.

She received it and nodded, Hakase stretched and yawned, "I'm going upstairs, goodnight"

"Goodnight" she placed the glasses beside the keyboard before opening the computer and typed in it.

'Tomorrow, huh?' she stopped typing and looked at the glasses. She could do something about it.

She stood up and walked to the telephone, she dialed the telephone in his house, it was already 10:52pm, she hoped that he was still awake. The phone rang a few times, she was ready to hang up thinking that he was already asleep when someone picked up.

"Hello, do you know what time is it?" his voice sounded sleepy but she could also hear irritation in them, she smirked, she woke him up.

"Already asleep?" she asked, she really likes to tease him especially if she knew he would react stupidly, and she knew he would be frowning at her right now.

""H... Haibara" weird, his voice sounds like he was surprised, totally opposite of what she expected. "What's with the sudden call?" that question woke her up from her thoughts about his sleepy voice and his funny expressions.

She opened her mouth but she remembered that she really doesn't know what she should say, she just remembered that she would call him because she received his glasses from Hakase.

"Hakase just finished a new invention, he wanted to test it **as quickly as possible**, he wants you to come over" then she hung up, she stared at the phone, her hands trembling. "Stupid, talking fast like that" she returned to the basement and continued to work on the antidote, she doesn't know if he will come or not but she would wait until she can.

…

She was really concentrated in her work and was startled to hear the door open. She thought it was Hakase forgetting something.

"What did you finish this time?" it was Conan's voice, a small smile graced her lips.

She turned around, her face composed like nothing is happening inside her, like it was nothing for her that he came but was really a big deal for her.

"You really came" she can't help but voice out her thoughts, she just mentally slapped herself after realizing that. Fortunately, Conan was busy thinking about other things, again.

"I... I thought Hakase wan... wanted me to test his in-invention?" he was stuttering and blushing, in her opinion, it made him look cute.

"He did" she walked passed him to get his glasses, she put it on the table beside the door when she called "here, new glasses" she handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks"

"What did he put in it this time?" she asked, a little curious...

"Oh... eh, I just asked him to upgrade the distance of the tracking system" and a little disappointed, she expected it to be more than that.

She wanted to extend the time so she could spend it with him... err, teasing him, but it would be weird to do that almost in the middle of the night, so she decided to say goodnight before her cover is blown.

That she only wanted to see him that night.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights, good night" she went ahead and climbed the stairs. She stopped at the top, she looked over shoulder and smiled.

Her night is already complete.

...

Well… is it okay? I personally like it so I hope you like it too! I may put chapters about Haibara's thoughts when I like it. You can request about it in the future because I will, mostly, post this story in Conan's point of view.

Oh, and reviews will make the update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry this new chapter is late, exams came up and I can't use the computer. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope it's still good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

...

Conan was disappointed big time, will he have good luck this time?

Haibara Ai is known in their school as the 'ice queen', she's not the type of person who will greet you if ever you run into her, or would smile at you so just she would look nice. She's the kind of person who keeps her cool in every situation, who would keep everything bottled inside her. But even if she looks unapproachable and cold, she's also kind and caring, she would sacrifice her own happiness for other's happiness, she's ready to do anything as long as it will make her love ones happy. Of course not everyone knows this, only a few people were able to break through her walls and see the real her.

-2-

Conan was waiting at Hakase's house for almost an hour. He accompanied Haibara to the supermarket to buy some supplies, he was very tired when they finished and they ended up with twelve bags, since he was the gentleman, he carried eight bags that almost pulled his arms from their sockets. It was freaking heavy!

While they were walking Haibara asked him to go ahead since she remembered something she needed to do. So he ended up carrying all twelve bags, fortunately, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta saw him. And that's why his arms are still in place. The three bade goodbye after they helped him bring the bags at Hakase's, they're going to attend the... *ehem*opening of the movie: Gomera: Fast Forward.

He stayed for a while waiting for Haibara to return, fifteen minutes later it started to drizzle, it was just a soft one then after a few more minutes it started to rain then 30 minutes after it was raining heavily. He doesn't know if she brought an umbrella so he waited a few more minutes.

After five minutes he decided to find her, Conan grabbed a rain coat and ran outside.

"Haibara! Haibara!" he ran around the places he knew she usually go to, but no luck.

Conan ended up by the bridge, the rain still pouring but heavier. Small beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Where are you?" Conan was about to run when he heard barking. He turned his head towards the river bank, it was blurry but someone was lying there. "Geez, what's he doing there?" he slid down the slope to check on the person.

He didn't expect it to be her.

"Haibara!" he quickly ran to her and kneeled beside her, taking his raincoat off, he wore it on her and shook her lightly. "Hey, wake up, oi!" he also tapped her cheeks lightly. A groan came from her but still unconscious. He decided to bring her home so she could change, he gave her a piggy back ride, when he was sure she won't fall the dog suddenly barked.

Conan looked at it, a dog, Haibara. It clicked.

"Let's go" he said, he ran back while being followed by the dog.

...

"Geez, what were you thinking running off like that?" Conan asked her after bringing her medicine.

She leaned against the headboard and drank her medicine before answering, "I left him there"

"What?"

She looked away, her face pink because of her fever, "I found him near the road, I was afraid that a car will run over him so I picked him up" she sniffled "I don't know if Hakase will allow me to keep him so I left him under the bridge, since he's still a puppy, he can't climb the slope"

"Why're you out cold beside the river?" Conan asked.

"Well..." her face turned red "I was playing with him and he... fell in the river. I jumped in and tried to save him but the current was fast, the bottom was getting deeper, and I can't use both of my hands so it took me a few minutes before I reached the bank. I was so tired so I rested for a bit... but I fell asleep" Haibara expected him to laugh at her stupidity.

"Well, I already expected you would do something like that... for a dog" he smiled at her ,"at least you're safe"

Haibara stared at him, surprised, but she also gave him a quick smile.

Conan blushed.

"A-anyway" he coughed "what's the name of the dog, Hakase said you can keep it"

"Doyle"

"Eh?"

"I named him Doyle"

Conan was surprised, "why... why Doyle?" he was curious.

"He reminded me of you" that made Conan turn into a tomato.

"Th-then wh-why not Co-Conan?"

"It'll be a pain to call him Conan especially when you're together" she chuckled.

An image entered Conan's head...

-Conan's imagination-

Conan dog and Conan are together.

Haibara enters

'Conan!'

Both turned their head

'No, the smart one'

Conan walks towards her

'I said the smart one'

-imagination end-

Conan winced, 'yeah, that's possible', then he remembered.

"You said he reminded you of me..."

"Yes, your cowlick" she pointed at it, "he also have that"

Conan touched it, "oh"

Silence~

"Uh, I think I should leave, you rest" Conan stood up, he waited until Haibara finished fixing her pillow, he leaned down and pulled the blankets around her, he pulled the blankets just below her neck which made their faces a few inches apart.

Haibara stared at him while Conan stared back. Conan stared at her eyes, he always get drowned in it everytime he looks at it, then his eyes travelled to her lips. He blushed, that's the first time he had the urge to kiss her. He really wanted to do it, then he remembered the other night. He pulled back.

"You can sleep now, I-I'll go" Conan turned off the light and exited the room. He leaned on the door after he closed it, he ruffled his hair in frustration. He calmed himself by breathing deeply then exhaling. His heart was beating fast while he was staring at her, he just hoped that she didn't hear it, because it was beating very loud and he was sure if he stayed for a few more seconds it would make him deaf.

"Stupid" he said to himself while looking at her bedroom's door over his shoulder, his lips curved into a smile.

One thing's for sure, he won't forget that night.

...

There, how's it? Leave a review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Also, thank you for those who reviewed, you always make me happy. ^^ I don't know if this chapter is okay with you, I hope it does!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

…

Shinichi liked climbing trees since he was little. The tree in their yard was the first tree he climbed, he had a hard time climbing the trunk because of his short arms and legs. Thinking of another idea, he fetched a small stool and stepped on it, still no progress made. Since he can't climb the tree, he just sat under its shade and leaned comfortably on the trunk enjoying the soft breeze passing by. When he was in 6th grade, he tried climbing the tree once more, since he got taller, he was able to reach the first branch. He stood on the branch and looked down, it was high, he smiled and continued to climb up higher. He also like trees, they stand on one place, their roots digging deeper while their branches reach higher. He also like how it can calm him by letting him rest under its shade and feel the breeze. But the best part about it is, trees know secrets others don't.

-3-

[Conan]

It was lunch break and everyone is doing things they want to do. Others are eating, playing, reading, and just talking. Detective boys usually spend their time staying at their clubroom eating with everyone else, well, that was how it should be but the two teens are off somewhere and the three left are already thinking if they should start without them.

Genta decided they would.

...

Conan was sitting on a tree branch a few feet from the ground. He likes that tree because its near the boundary wall behind the school and he can also see the outside, where a pet shop is located, it's also quiet because no one comes there, and even if you can't climb the tree, you can see the soccer field from there. He let his right foot hang down from the branch while his other foot is stretched out. He was about to fall asleep with his comfortable position when he heard the dry grass crunch. He opened his eyes and looked down.

"Oh, a cat" Conan looked at the cat, it looks like it was playing with someone and ended up running there.

"Hey, stop right there" he heard a feminine voice call out. He knew that voice really well.

Haibara caught up with the cat and crouched down in front of it. She petted its head and the cat started to rub its face on her leg. He lifted his right leg so she won't see it, he looked down and saw her releasing the cat, which ran away after giving its last meow. Haibara was still standing under the tree , she was facing the field and it looks like she was looking for someone.

"Who're you looking for, heh" he whispered to himself still looking at her.

"Like... he's... there" were the words he heard. So she was looking for a boy.

Conan raised his brow, "it's a guy, huh?" he crossed his arms leaned back and looked at the boys playing at the field. "Which one?" he knew everyone in the club so it would be easy for him to know who it is if she pointed to one.

Haibara pulled her phone from her pocket and texted someone. His phone started to ring, Haibara seem to hear it and looked around. Conan pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly opened the message. He looked down at Haibara, seems like she stopped looking around. He read the message.

From: Haibara Ai

Subject: Hey

Where are you now? Classes will begin in twenty minutes.

He chuckled, she always text him if classes are about to start. He decided to play with her for a while.

To: Haibara Ai

Subject: Re: Hey

I'm in class, how about you?

He looked down, she pulled her phone from her pocket again to see his reply. She started to type her message again. He switched to vibrate mode before she sent the message so it won't ring.

From: Haibara Ai

Subject: Re: Re: Hey

Walking, oh I hear the bell that made me change my mind, I won't be coming anymore.

To: Haibara Ai

Subject: Cutting classes, eh...

Why? Busy looking for someone?

From: Haibara Ai

Subject:...

I'm not in the mood to sit in a room while listening to lessons I already learned.

To: Haibara Ai

Subject: I'm right!

Ah, you're looking for someone! Who is it? It's a boy, right?

He frowned, she's hiding something from him and he didn't like it. He waited for her reply. Instead of a vibration, his phone rang loudly. He was so surprised that he almost fell from the tree, he looked at Haibara and he was sure she heard it and was now looking around the tree thinking he dropped his phone. Conan quickly answered her call.

"Ha- Haibara, don't call we're in the middle of the class!" he whispered.

"Are you sure you're in the classroom?" she looked up, he quickly hid by sitting straight, the branch under him hiding his body.

"Of course I am, the teacher is glaring at me right now, I'm going to hang up" he quickly cut the call and looked down again. She's not there!

His phone rang again, "I told you not to call!"

"I was pretty sure I heard your ring tone"

"M... maybe someone have the same ringtone as my phone" he said.

"I decided that I would attend class today, see you" then she hung up.

Oh hell no. He quickly jumped from the tree and took another path to their classroom. If Haibara discovered that he was on the tree looking at her she would kill him! She was already pissed when he asked her why she was not attending class, she also sounded angry on the phone. No alibi would save him from her wrath. He dashed to the fire exit and climbed to their floor, he quickly ran to their hall. She's still not there, good. He opened the door. Everyone stared at him.

"Edogawa-kun, you're late" their teacher said.

"I... I'm sorry, I fell asleep at the infirmary" he entered the room and took his seat, he tried to catch his breath.

"If you're not feeling well it's okay to rest, are you sure you're okay now?" their teacher asked, concerned about her student.

"I'm fine, just continue" he said. The lesson continued.

After a few seconds, the door opened again revealing Haibara also panting. He saw her look at his seat, she looked surprised seeing him there.

"Haibara-san, you're late"

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time" she also went to her seat. She was seated beside Conan.

Conan saw her glare at him, a glare that says 'I know you're lying'. He just gave her the grin she really hated.

'That was close' he thought, a few seconds late and he would be a good as dead.

He looked at Haibara, now doodling in her notebook obviously bored.

'It's better to keep it a secret for now.' he thought, 'my feelings'

Haibara stopped writing, she glanced at him. Their eyes met. He really love her eyes, how it shines when she's happy, how it sharpens when she's glaring at him and how it looks dull when she's sad.

Then a question suddenly popped out from nowhere.

How long can he keep it hidden?

…

There, finished. How is it? Reviews are very welcomed!

Oh, and for KudoAi, I'll try my best to make your suggestion a story. =


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapters, I'm so glad people are actually liking my stuff. ^^ Here's another chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

…

They say that a person's birthday is one of the most important events. That is the day where a person is introduced to the world and where parents are rejoicing for a new member of the family. They celebrate every birthday with excitement for what's in store for them. Well, at least that's how it should be. Conan couldn't remember when was the last time he was excited for his own birthday, heck, he even doesn't remember his birthday until someone points it out. He doesn't look to much forward to his birthday, it's always the same every time. People who attend will greet and give presents, will eat and finally leave. Also, most of the presents he get are those presents that he already have, Sherlock Holmes novels, Agatha Christie novels, other mystery novels, and other novels that include detectives and crime solving. He wanted a gift that's really special. He wanted that when he wakes up on his birthday, the first thing that he'll think of is his birthday. He wanted that after his birthday, he would have so much fun and so much to look forward on the next. But he will call it a miracle if that happened because he's not the person who look forward to parties and gift giving, his mind is always occupied by the mysteries around him that he couldn't remember the small celebration for his birth.

- 4 -

The usual routine for the detective boys every day, walking home together, is one of those times where he can observe the daily lives of people and how their city works, like, when's the rush hour, what's the new menu on his favorite cafe, what's the new book on the bookstore, and stuff like that. The two of them, as usual, are walking behind the group and talking about general topics. Conan looked at the three sneaking suspicious glances at him from time to time, he was sure that they're hiding something, they were never good at hiding secrets. He tried to ask Haibara if she knew what are they planning, she just answered a smirk with 'who knows?' He glared at her before sighing, you can't really expect something nice from her. Since he's a detective, and those kids are alwalys slipping small hints unconsciously, he tried to remember the happenings from that morning.

When they arrived, they're already smiling from ear to ear, they've been nice to him that whole day that it freaked him out. They kept on saying that this day is important while looking at him. Haibara also teased him about being a 'great detective' but not able to remember 'that' thing even a five year old would remember. So it's a special occasion where kids are involved and people are being nice to you.

Conan was still pondering about what that event would be when they arrived at Hakase's house, he snapped out from his thoughts when he heard Haibara say goodbye and the kids saying 'don't be late!'

"Why are you guys still here?" he asked while opening the gate to his house.

"Well, we should be here, today is five and this day is special!" Mitsuhiko said excitedly.

'Wait, five?' he thought as he opened the door 'ah, it's-'

Popping sounds surprised him followed by colorful confetti falling, clapping and laughing are also heard.

"Happy birthday, Conan-kun!" everyone greeted.

"It's my birthday"

"That's right, we thought that you would forget about it again so we decided to throw a surprise party" Ayumi giggled.

"But you're stupid, I mean, it's your birthday how could you forget it?" Genta added which earned a small 'oi, oi' look from Conan.

He looked around, people that are close to him are there, Kogoro, the detective boys, Azusa-san from the cafe below the agency, a few officers like officer Satou, Takagi, inspector Megure, who said he just dropped by. Hakase and Haibara's still not there.

"Oi, you have a special guest" Kogoro said while looking at the kitchen's door.

"Oh, the brat is here" Sonoko peeked from the door, Conan's eyebrows raised, 'is she the special guest?'

"Ah, Conan-kun, welcome home" of course it's Mouri Ran.

"We just finished preparing the food, everyone can dig in" she said. Everyone cheered and entered the dining room.

Ran approached Conan, she stopped before him. She stared as his face, the face that reminds her of her childhood friend she once loved. She smiled.

"Happy birthday, Conan-kun"

"Thanks" he also smiled "thank you for coming all the way from Osaka"

"It's nothing, my schedule for today and tomorrow is not so tight, and even if it is, I would find a way to attend your birthday" she handed him a small paper bag which he accepted, "I can't help but think about Shinichi, he, also, forgets about his birthday like you, and you also look like him, I felt that I traveled back in time"

"I hear that every time" he replied.

"Um... I know this is a little off..." Ran looked away "but... I never really said a formal goodbye to Shinichi... and seeing you, a mirror image of him, I just thought that maybe..." she trailed off.

Conan smiled, he never got to say goodbye to Ran face to face. He just called her that he won't be coming back for a few more years because he's stuck in a very hard and dangerous case that can take his life, of course she tried to hold him at first but let him afterwards. Since that last phone call, she didn't have any communication to Kudo Shinichi.

Conan opened his arms, he knows what she wanted to say. Ran hugged him tightly, whispering things she wanted to say a few years back.

"Even if I can't see you again, I'll always remember you, Shinichi. So if you ever need a friend, don't hesitate to call me" she held him for a few more seconds before breaking the hug.

"Thank you, Conan-kun" she smiled at him "well, let's eat too, c'mon"

Conan smiled at her "coming"

...

"Hakase, Haibara's late, what's she doing there?" he asked as he finished his juice.

"She said she would go first, she left, then after a few minutes she returned, she said that she forgot something" Hakase answered after swallowing a piece of the fried chicken he picked.

"Hakase, Haibara will be mad if she saw you eating that" he changed the topic.

"Don't worry, she won't, she's not even here... it's your birthday anyway" Hakase said grinning at him.

"Who's not here?" Hakase stiffened. He robotically turned his head to look at the glaring Haibara.

"Ah... eh... hehehe..." Hakase smiled nervously at her.

"Haibara, finally you're here" Conan said, he smiled widely at her. He thought she won't come after what Hakase said. If Haibara returned and stayed for an hour, that only means that she's pissed at something. He wondered, what pissed her?

She looked sharply at him, he flinched, "I came here to look over Hakase, he always seem to sneak a bite whenever I'm away" she looked at Hakase.

"Well... it's Shi-, I mean, Conan-kun's birthday" Hakase reasoned.

"Yes, and I think you had enough" she snatched Hakase's plate.

"Hai..." Hakase looked like he was about to cry, he chuckled.

...

Conan's birthday continued until night, the first one to leave is inspector Megure, he said that he still have something to do and to review. After remembering their jobs, Satou and Takagi also bade goodbye. A few more minutes passed before Azusa-san bade goodbye, Kogoro, Ran and Sonoko also bade goodbye. The remaining people, the detective boys, Hakase, Haibara, and Conan, continued their games for a few more hours.

...

"Hey, it's already late" Hakase said while looking at his watch "you all should go back home now"

They looked at each other before deciding to leave.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Happy birthday, Conan-kun"

"The food was great!"

He waved goodbye before coming back in. He looked at the mess they created. He sighed. This is also one of the reasons he's not enthusiastic about his birthday, cleaning the mess. Hakase and Haibara already piled the dishes and glasses to be washed. Hakase suddenly groaned in pain, he said that his back is killing him. Haibara sighed before letting him off the hook, Hakase quickly ran to his house.

So here they are, cleaning all the spilled food and drinks, washing the dishes and sweeping the floor. They're currently sweeping the floor and Conan noticed that haibara was unusually quiet the whole time. Is she still in a bad mood?

"Uh, hey, did you have fun?" he nervously asked.

"Can't you clean without talking?" she snapped.

Yup, she's in a bad mood alright. Deciding to change the topic, he asked why she didn't brought a gift.

"I'm sure you had enough from others" she continued sweeping.

"I did, but they're not really what I... uh, want?"

"..."

"So, where's your gift?" he asked.

"You got a gift from Ran-san?" she asked.

Confused about the sudden question, he still decided to answer. "Yeah"

She just nodded and continued sweeping without saying anything.

"Uh... so you'll give me your gift?"

She stopped sweeping and faced him, he also looked at her, his heart beating fast, anticipating her gift.

"I think the gifts you received are fine, because my gift is not something I'd just give to anybody"

What did she said? A gift that she wouldn't give to just anybody? But she's not giving it to him, does that mean he's just 'anybody' to her? He clenched his fists and looked away while closing his eyes.

"I... I was really looking forward to your gift" he whispered, still looking away.

He expected her to say something that would turn his heart into a million pieces. He braced himself so he won't be affect so much. Instead, he felt something warm press against his cheek, his eyes snapped open and quickly looked at her.

"That's my gift, Happy birthday, tantei-kun" a small smile forming on her lips.

His eyes widened, his heartbeat went to overdrive and he doubled on air, "wha- I... I thought yo- your gift is no... not something you would just give to a... anybody?" he stammered, dark red splashed on his cheeks.

"That's right," Haibara turned around, her back facing him "I would never give it to just anybody" then she walked away to continue cleaning the rest of the mess.

His eyes followed her retreating back, he touched his cheek where she kissed him. He smiled.

Looks like he already found something to look forward to.

…

So, how is it? I was trying to make their relationship take a new step and I hope it did. ^^;

I'm also lost on what should the next chapter will be so suggestions are very welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey… everybody! I'm soooo sorry for the very late update, I got sick for almost a week and my brain is not working for the next two weeks, fortunately, I was able to recover my brain files just recently. Hehehe, so I don't expect it to be a good chapter but I did my best *shrugs*.

Thank you for those who reviewed! I didn't expect this much reviews actually but here they are. ^^. I'm really thankful ^_^. I really wanted to type all the names in here but the internet is not cooperating so *shrugs* maybe next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

...

Jealousy. A word that he knows but doesn't truly understand. Mostly the motive why couples kill each other, but he doesn't understand why it starts or how it starts. Lost of attention maybe? Stolen fame? Or maybe another lover. But one thing's for sure...

Once you feel it, all hell break loose.

- Chapter 6 -

It was a fine and sunny day. Everyone's doing their daily routines as usual. In Teitan high, everyone's having a good time talking to friends before the bell rings. The detective boys are also doing their morning routine, which is deciding where to go in their next camping and who is bringing what. Their teacher entered as the bell rung.

"Class we have a new student today who came from the U.S." the new student, who is standing beside the teacher, smiled.

"Jean Smith, nice to meet you all"

"Don't worry about talking to her because she knows Japanese"

Everyone whispered to one another.

"Okay, you can sit wherever you want as long as it's vacant"

Jean walked down the platform, walking towards the seat beside Conan.

The other boys envied him while others sent glares. Conan, on the other hand, is too preoccupied by his other seatmate who is busy doodling in her notebook. He just noticed Jean when Haibara spoke.

"I'll bet she'll be the new Ms. Teitan high"

"Huh?" Conan blinked.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have a new classmate, who is a blonde beauty, and is sitting next to you trying to get your attention" she said it without looking at him and finishing her doodle of a cup tower.

Conan turned his head to Jean. She is trying to get his attention which was focused on Haibara.

"I'm Jean Smith, you are?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh... Edogawa Conan" he replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" she grabbed his hand for a shake.

Conan took a peek at Haibara. She looks uninterested, but, as he took a glance at her doodle he saw that the cup tower has already collapsed.

...

"God! Almost everyone killed me when Jean came to me at lunch." Conan complained, for the nth time, to Haibara. It was already a month since Jean transferred to their school.

"I know, I was seating beside you" Haibara replied, she flipped to the next page of the magazine.

"Some also said that we're a perfect couple!" he continued.

"I. Was. Sitting. Beside. You" Haibara emphasized each word.

Conan stopped pacing and faced Haibara.

"You're not going to say anything?" he raised an eyebrow.

Haibara closed her magazine and looked at him.

"I was telling you the same sentence all along while you're busy enumerating the things people say to you and Jean" a hint of irritation was heard in her voice and Conan, who is also not in the mood, found this disappointing.

"Then don't you have anything else to say except that?" his voice rising.

"What should I say?"

"That I should... I should do something! That you'll help me!"

"Help you with what?"

"With... with anything!" he shouted, he turned his back to her for a second before facing her again, "what's wrong with you anyway? You started avoiding me and started hanging around Mitsuhiko, do you hate me or something?" he almost shouted at her face when she stood up.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Kudo, and I'm sure that I don't hate you but what's wrong with hanging out with him? You're not in the place to tell me who I should go with."

"You know that he likes you and you're acting like you like him too!" Conan was so frustrated and he doesn't know why.

"You know what, let's make a deal. I'll help you in whatever you want to do with her and you have to stop telling me what to do, Okay?" Haibara walked pass by him.

Conan let himself drop on the couch after he heard the loud smash of the door closing. He massaged his temples which are now throbbing painfully. What happened to him back there? He can't even remember what he said, the last thing he heard was Haibara's deal which she said with a cold tone.

"I'm an idiot!"

...

Conan stood in front of their classroom door. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He walked to his seat, Haibara's not in hers.

"Good morning Conan-kun" Jean greeted him which he replied with a smile and a nod. He quickly returned his attention to the missing Haibara.

'Hakase said that she went to school' he decided to ask the detective boys.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her today" Ayumi said.

"I don't know... uh, will you eat that sandwich?" he handed the sandwich to Genta.

"..."

"Where's Mitsuhiko?" Conan asked as he looked around the room.

"He said that he has some things to attend to but he said that he'll be back before classes starts- oh, hey! Conan-kun, where are you going?"

"I'll be back" he said then he ran off.

Screeching of chair.

"Jean-chan!" Ayumi called as Jean passed by her to go outside, "where are you going?"

"Uh... bathroom" Jean said before running off, leaving Ayumi standing by the door.

"But..." Ayumi looked at the direction behind her "the bathroom's the other way..."

...

Conan stomped furiously at every step. Haibara is missing while Mitsuhiko is off to somewhere, the combination of the two missing already gave him an idea what the 'things' Mitsuhiko is attending to. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Damn! Answer the phone" he closed his phone with more force than necessary and returned it in his pocket. He started to run to the possible places that Haibara would go.

"Haibara!" he called, panting.

He remembered that there's one more place he haven't looked at. He went to the back side of the school, where he saw her petting a cat. He wished that she's there or else he doesn't know what to do next.

As the tree came into his view, his smile, which appeared as he saw Haibara, was replaced by a frown as he saw Mitsuhiko sitting beside her. He saw Haibara smiling, like she's really enjoying his company. His steps doubled and before he knew it, he was in front of them. He grabbed a surprised Haibara by the arm.

"Edogawa-kun!" she winced when she felt Conan's grip tightened.

"Conan-kun, stop it!" Mitsuhiko stood up and tried to stop him.

"Shut up Mitsuhiko!" he glared at him. A glare that made Mitsuhiko back a little.

Haibara was able to free from his grasp.

"What's wrong with you?" she looked at him sharply before looking at Mitsuhiko, "classes are going to start" she gestured her head, telling him to leave.

"But..." Mitsuhiko looked at Conan, his glare sent chills down his spine, "I... I'll see you later" he took a last glance at Haibara, who assured him with a small smile, before leaving.

"You too" she continued after Mitsuhiko left.

"How about you? Were you supposed to skip classes and talk with Mitsuhiko all day?" he looked at her, he saw her eyebrows furrow.

"What if I said yes? Why do you care anyway, I didn't interrupt you and Blondie when you two are talking, I'm not telling you what you should do with her so you don't have the right to tell me what I should do"

"I'm not telling you what you should do, I just... " he stopped, he just wanted her to be beside him and not with Mitsuhiko, but telling her that is also like proving her point. "I just wanted to tell you that classes is a- about to start" and he wanted to slap himself to death after realizing he just repeated what she just said.

Haibara looked at him disbelievingly, she huffed "don't you have anything better to say? You just walk in here grabbing me like I'm yours, you're not even my boyfriend, Kudo"

"Haibara..."

"What?" she snapped at him, looking straight at his eyes.

Conan didn't know what he was supposed to say. Her name just came out of his mouth without knowing it. Her words snapped him back from his anger. He just realized that he made another stupid move causing her to hate him. Again.

"Haibara, I-"

RIIINNNGGG!

They didn't break their eye contact. The wind started blowing gently, flying the leaves around them. After the bell rung they still stood there, unmoving.

Conan doesn't know what to do. He suddenly felt that everything he do is wrong and would make Haibara another step away from him. He could still feel the destructive feeling he felt earlier, the feeling that says hold his ground even if he really wanted to close the distance between them and admit his mistakes.

He felt it before, with Ran, but not like this. He totally lost his mind! He felt that... he was cheated. But it can't be because they're just friends. Just friends...

He clenched his fists, "I'll just see you around then" he turned around to leave. He looked at the ground feeling worse every second. He knows that Haibara would be the first to know why they ended up like that. He's always the last to know. Always the last...

Too engrossed in his thoughts, he bumped into something after opening the door.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-"

Conan didn't let her finish her sentence, he hugged her. He wanted someone to comfort him. Someone who is always beside him listening to his problems, easing the burden on him. Remembering that the person he's looking for is the one he just lost, he hugged the person tighter.

"Conan-kun..." Jean whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Haibara..." Conan whispered, she could also hear his soft sobs.

Conan buried his face on her hair, crying endlessly. He wanted to laugh at himself for being a coward. He should have told her that it was all a joke and they will return to their normal lives, but would she buy it? Probably not. He is now left totally clueless on what to do next.

Not until Jean whispered something to him.

...

Hahaha, finished! Please review!


End file.
